peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys
Meanwhile, Peter, Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet were observing Neverland. "Oh, Peter, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Wendy said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Skippy. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Oo-de-lally!" Skippy said as he looked northwest. "And the royal encampment." Piglet noticed Hook's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Captain Hook and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Peter called as he hid Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Peter turned to Tinkerbell and said, "Quick, Tink! Take Wendy and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Tinkerbell said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys lived here. Peter whistled to him and teased him. "Hook! Hook, you codfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Peter dodged them all. Wendy saw that Tinkerbell was going too fast. "Tinkerbell! Not so fast! Please, Tinkerbell!" Wendy called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Tinkerbell was not listening. "Tinkerbell! Wait!" Tinkerbell reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six animals were sleeping and Tinkerbell tries to wake them up. One of them was an orange tiger with beady eyes, a white muzzle and belly, black stripes on his back, a pink nose, a pair of three whiskers, and a bouncing tail. His name was Tigger. The second one was an ocre teddy bear with beady eyes and a black nose, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. His name was Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short. The third one was a 3-year-old kangaroo joey, wearing a blue sweater. His name was Roo. The fourth one was a lavender heffalump with purple hair and tail. His name was Lumpy. The fifth one was a yellow rabbit with skinny arms and a white cottontail. His name was Rabbit. The last and sixth one was a gray donkey with an old, black mane, a light gray muzzle, droopy eyes, long ears, and a detachable tail with a pink bow. His name was Eeyore. "One chance..." Tinkerbell said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Tigger on the head. "Ouch!" Tigger groaned. The club fell into Pooh's arms. Tigger saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Pooh in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Roo and Lumpy in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Roo snapped. "Who you pushing?" Lumpy asked. "You, that's who!" Pooh said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Roo and Lumpy attacked Pooh. Soon, Rabbit and Eeyore joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Tinkerbell pulled Tigger's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Peter!" "Huh?" Tigger stopped and said, "Orders from Peter? Hold it, fellas!" Lumpy, Roo, and Pooh had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Tink?" Rabbit asked. "Peter wants you all to get rid of the flying Wendy bird!" Tinkerbell said, wanting to get rid of Wendy. "A flying what?" Pooh asked. "Wendy bird!" Roo said. "Wendy bird?" Lumpy asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Tinkerbell said. "Flying this way?" asked Eeyore. "Peter's orders are...what?" asked Pooh. "We must stop the bird!" Tinkerbell said. "Smash it?" asked Eeyore. "Kick it?" Tigger asked. "Stomp on it?" Roo asked. "No, like this..." Tinkerbell said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Rabbit said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the animals agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Tinkerbell said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, fellas. Let's follow Tink!" Tigger ordered. Pooh, Rabbit, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Roo rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Tinkerbell. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Wendy, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Tinkerbell said. "I see it!" Roo said. "Me too!" Lumpy said. "OK, fellas. Get ready to fire." Pooh said. The toys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Wendy almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Tinkerbell came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Wendy, but Peter flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Darn it!" Tinkerbell cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Peter," Wendy said as she hugged Peter, "you saved my life." Tinkerbell got very furious and flew right throught the leaf, burning itself. Piglet reached Wendy first. "Are you hurt, Wendy?" asked Piglet. "No, Piglet." Wendy answered. "Thank heavens, Wendy," Skippy said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore are coming at them. Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet hid behind Skippy's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Wendy bird, Peter blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Peter like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animals' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Peter walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Peter said. "A mother?" Eeyore asked as Wendy looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Peter cried. "Oh..." Pooh sobbed, "Tink said it was a bird." "Tink said what?" Peter asked. "Uh-oh." Tinkerbell gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Rabbit said. "Tinkerbell... Tink!" Tinkerbell emerged from the leaf. "What?" Tinkerbell asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Tink. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Peter asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Tinkerbell said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Peter asked. "Well, that's the plan." Tinkerbell said. "Tinkerbell, I hereby banish you forever!" Peter snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Tinkerbell cried and flew away to see her friends Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, and Iridessa. "Please, not forever!" Wendy pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Peter said, "Come on, Wendy. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Peter. The mermaids?" Wendy asked. "No, let's go hunting." Pooh argued. "Tigers?" Rabbit asked. "No, bears." Roo and Lumpy said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Skippy said. "And the weasel guards too." Piglet added. "OK, men, go out and capture a few weasel guards!" Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore saluted Peter. He then goes over to Skippy. "Skippy, you be the leader." Skippy saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Skippy ordered as a general, leading the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys into the forest. "Come on, bear." Piglet said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Piglet. Do be careful!" Wendy called. "Come on, Wendy," Peter said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Peter and Wendy flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction